Fragile Rose
by mystiewolf
Summary: Will eventually be KaiTala. A young man goes through hell just to live a peceful life. when he crosses paths with an old lover will old romances flare? Or will something more sinister then their pasts tear them apart? Yaoi, Mpreg in Prologue
1. Prologue

Will eventually be Kai/Tala. A young man goes through hell just to live a peceful life. when he crosses paths with an old lover will old romances flare? Or will something more sinister then their pasts tear them apart? Yaoi, Mpreg in Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or the characters

**Fragile Rose**

Mystiewolf

* * *

Saitama Women's Hospital (1), synonymous with a low child survival rate as well as being the only abortion clinic in Japan. 

Tyson Kinomiya sat in the waiting room of the abortion clinic holding his four month pregnant abdomen carrying a child he did not want. Four months he had pondered what to do. Four months filled with morning sickness, brash mood swings and pains. Four months full of physical and emotional turmoil.

He was a special case. His tormented and experimented on body leading him to this day. (2) His past so dark and twisted that not even his closest friends knew. A pregnant man... no a pregnant teen who just celebrated his 19 birthday.

Thunder roared and lightning split the darkness outside. Rain pelted the windows while the wind howled, making the doors sigh on their hinges.

The crying of young women and the comforting of perturbed men filled the waiting room. Tyson sat alone. Away from everyone else, tears almost breaking through the walls he worked so hard to build up. Walls he had since that fateful day when his entire world was turned upside down.

"_Ty, are you sure your going to be okay? I mean it's like after midnight." said Tyson's best friend Max. _"_Nah Max I'll be fine," replied Tyson walking to the door. _"_I can drop you. It's no bother to me," Max said walking with him. _"_Max. I said I'll be fine," Tyson said laughing. _"_Well... all right. Take care," said Max opening the door for his friend. _"_Yeah Maxie, see ya later," __With that Tyson left Max's house and started on the walk that changed his life._

"Tyson Kinomiya," the receptionist yelled out over all the crying and talking. Tyson made his way to the operating room slipping through the double doors to the poorly lit prep room. He slipped into an operating robe and sat waiting for the doctor.

_The alleys and unlit part of inner Saitama always scared him. But tonight they seemed extraordinarily menacing.__Hobos and the drunk lay around the alleys, while thugs danced and did drugs around their makeshift bonfires. _

_Tyson tried to stay within the well lit store fronts but found that many lights were out and bright places were scarce.__He came upon a wide, dark alleyway that seemed to scream danger but Tyson ignored it, tried to stop the shivers racing up and down his spine..._

"Good evening... You must be Tyson," said the doctor.

"Yeah that's me," he replied eyeing the scrub dressed doctor wearily.

"Right this way. When we arrive a nurse will go over the operation with you and then we will begin."

_White lights and blurry images greeted Tyson when He woke up. _"_Ty... Ty, are you awake?" that voice... he knew that voice. _"_M... Max? Where am I?" god he hurt all over. _"_You're in the hospital Ty. Y... you were attacked by a group of people." _"_...What?" Tyson exclaimed, sitting up and howling in pain. _"_Tyson!" Max ran over to help his friend lay back down. _"_I'm okay Maxie. Now tell me what happened." _"_Well... um you were... OH GOD TY!" Max hugged his friend as he cried on his shoulder. _"_Max please," Tyson said weakly. _"_Tyson. You were raped."_

He was raped and was now carrying some random bastard's child. It was a boy. He was healthy and somehow Tyson had started to get... attached to him?

He had talked to his friends and relatives, and they had all told him a child would make him happy. He had to admit, maybe a child would be okay.

"_It's a boy. He's healthy... and god look how cute he looks."_

He had no support. He would have to raise him by himself.

"_Look at me. I have two kids and I couldn't be happier."_

His brother had even been single. Successful. And yeah he did look happy. (3)

"_Come on Ty, you need someone to love and keep you company."_

Tyson ran away from the doctor, through the deserted prep room, through the noisy waiting room and then out of the hospital's front doors.

The rain pelted him and the wind whipped his hair and hospital gown.

Tears ran down his face. Sobs escaped his dry throat. Memories and feelings flooded his senses.

He threw his head back and screamed his pain and sorrows into the unforgiving night.

Five months later surrounded by family and friends Tyson Kinomiya cradled his new pride and joy. Little Tala clutched his mothers hand as he yawned. Little mouth opening and closing. Feet curling, then uncurling.

And then... beautiful blue eyes as bright as the sky on a summers day and as deep and playful as the seas, stared up at him with curiosity.

And as Tyson Kinomiya looked down at his new baby, with tears streaming down his face, he knew he had found the happiness he had been looking for.

* * *

1 Don't know if there is one, doesn't appear to be. 

2 He was experimented on just after birth.

3 Hiro's wife died and left him the kids

That's the end of the perologue, please R&R as this is my first story andI would not only like to hear your opinion but I would also like to contiue this story. This is my first story and all reviews and opinions will be taken seriously. Thanks for reading and please just leave a small message or review.

Thanks again, Mystiewolf


	2. Enter the Rose

AAHHHHHH! So sorry for taking so long to update. Exam prep and summatives I swear.

Anyways thank you to those who have reviewed and all those who have taken the time to actually read the prologue.

This is the first chapter as promised. But before I get to that I want to give a brief background to the situation now.

Okay. This story is AU and takes place in Barcelona Spain. Tala is the son of Tyson and an unknown rapist. Kai is the unloved, unwanted and operated on son of 2 unnamed (in this story) businesspeople. Now a waiter at a restaurant in Barcelona. Rei is Tala's adopted brother and Kai's best friend. Tyson got married to his best friend Max. (But they won't play a big part in the story any more.) If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask through a review.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade believe me when I say spinning tops would be the last thing on their minds.

Now that that's out of the way, on with Chapter 1.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the Rose **

Kai Hiwatari walked through El Parque de Barcelona with his friend Raul Hernandez. The cool August evening was refreshing with its slight breeze. The two talked of work, play and life in general. One a wealthy businessman, the other a waiter at his favourite restaurant. They became fast friends and had these types of walks almost every week.

Two others walked through the park that day. One, Rei Kon, was just talking away about anything and nothing in particular. The other, Tala Kinomiya (1), was nodding every once in a while, acting as if he was listening.

The trees swayed and the dead leaves rustled on the ground as the two couples neared each other. The crescent moon and the early evening stars the only witnesses to the meeting that was about to take place.

Raul and Kai didn't even acknowledge the other couple as they passed but Tala stopped and stared after them. Rei also turned and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his throat.

"KAI?"

Kai turned at the sound of his name and looked at the staring couple, "What? Who are you?" he asked.

"Kai it's Rei. Your best friend."

"..."

"And don't forget Tala," said Rei with a giant smile on his face.

"..."

"Kai, are you all right?" asked Raul seeing his friend's face turn from one of surprise to one of anger.

"Why the fuck are you two back?" shouted Kai shaking and looking down at the sidewalk.

"Kai," said Tala breaking his silence.

"What the fuck do you want from ME?" he all but screamed, a lone tear slipping from his eye.

"We should talk Kai. Please just let us explain," pleaded Rei, tears of his own threatening to fall from his sparkling eyes.

"What the hell do we have to talk about?" Kai seethed out.

"About what happened," said Rei.

"Well then let's talk!"

Not out here. I have a place nearby, let's go there," Tala said eyes pleading with Kai.

Kai grimaced but then sighed, "All right." He turned to his friend, "I'm sorry Raul, but I need to sort this out."

"It's all right," he said.

"Same time next week?"

"Yeah sure. Take care Kai," he said eyeing Tala and Rei warily.

"I will. See ya," Kai said to his retreating back.

Once Raul was out of earshot Kai turned back to the other two and glared, "Let's get this over with."

After a short walk to Tala's place, the three settled around the living room. Kai in an armchair while Tala and Rei sat on a love seat across from him. An uncomfortable silence settled on the room, noone wanting to upset the peace while it still lasted.

Finally Tala worked up the courage to ask, "Was that Raul guy your boyfriend?"

Kai sneered at the jealousy that was evident in his voice, "No, he's just a good friend of mine... that just happens to always be there for me."

"Now Kai," said Tala warningly.

"What? Isn't that what we're hear to talk about? What happened after you guys abandoned me?"

"You know we didn't do that," said Rei.

"Well being left pregnant(2) and alone sure sounds like abandonment to me," said Kai scornfully.

A look of shock covered both the faces of Rei and Tala. They knew of his twisted and tortured past... But pregnancy? That was pure ludicrous. Right?

"Excuse me?" Tala all but whispered.

"You heard me right. That one time we had sex got me pregnant."

Another silence filled the room until Rei asked, "So where's the baby?"

"I had a miscarriage. Which was probably just as well with the life it would have had."

"Kai, what the fuck happened to you?" Tala asked.

"Where should I begin? How about the day you got up and left me Tala..."

* * *

End chapter 1 

(1) I know I know. But he is the son of Tyson after all. (It felt really weird for me too)

(2) Kai was operated on and the result was him being able to have children. And yes I know that this story is getting a little odd. But the Angst is just beginning my friends.

I basically have chapter 2 up and ready. Just want to geta couple reviews first.

So yeah please Review.

Thanks,

Mystiewolf


	3. Shattered Rose part 1

Thank you to Dark Kaiser and Kailover2006 for the lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade the show would have been banned from the airwaves.

_Italics Flashback_

On with Chapter 2

**Fragile Rose Chapter 2:**

**Shattered Rose**

_A 19 year old Kai Hiwatari arrived home from a sleep over at one of his friends houses_. _As soon as he arrived at the gate he knew_ _that something was wrong. A new BMW replaced the Mercedes tha_t _was normally in the driveway_. _The next thing was that his key didn't work in the gate when he tried to open it. When he did try the intercom a voice he did not recognise answered._

"_Hello, how may I help you?" the male voice said._

"_Uh, yeah, I'm Kai Hiwatari and I was wondering why the fuck I can't get into my home?"_

"_Young man, the Hiwatari's have moved-"_

"_What?"_

"_They moved yesterday. The new tenants have already moved in."_

"_Do you have a contact number for the Hiwatari's?"_

"_I am terribly sorry young man but they left nothing."_

"_Alright. Thank you,"_ _Kai ended the conversation and walked away._

_He was crushed. He knew that his parents didn't exactly like him... Well okay that was an understatement. His parents hated him. Hated his friends, hated his boyfriend, hated everything that had to do with him._

_But to actually abandon him. That was a stretch. Right?_

_He felt dread slowly creep into his heart as the thought of having no home sank in._

_Where would he go?_

_Wait, duh. Tala!_

_He turned in the direction of his house and sprinted there as fast as he could._

_

* * *

_

_While Kai sprinted to Tala's house, Tala was looking out of the window of a 747 bound for Spain._

_His Father Tyson sat beside him, his adopted brother Rei sat beside Tyson and_ _on Rei's other side sat their step father Max. _

"_Did you tell that boyfriend of yours that you were leaving?" his father asked._

_His fatherhad touched on the subject he was most dreading. He had taken the cowards way out and not told Kai. He, Tala Kinomiya, star of his high school basketball team, student council president 3 years in a row and heart throb of all the girls at his former high school, had taken the cowards way out. He wondered if Kai was looking for him. Crying over losing him. Worried about where he had gone._

"_Miguel?" his fathers voice brought him out of his thoughts, "You did tell him right?"_

"_... Yeah mom," he lied._

_He reclined in his seat as the plane took off. Taking him away from his one true love._

* * *

Tala opened his eyes and looked into the hate filled ones of his former lover. He should have told him. Should have made sure he was going to be okay before he left, "I'm such an idiot."

"Abandoned by my parents, who do you think I would turn to? My best friend and my lover."

_The house was empty. Furniture, paintings and all the family's possessions. Gone. He would learn later that they had left that very day. Without telling anyone where they were headed._

"I had to turn to people who I thought I would never see again for the rest of my life."

_Bryan opened the door only to be embraced by a crying and obviously distressed Kai. Spencer and Ian came around the corner only to have their jaws drop in surprise as they watched the scene in front of them._

"They took me in and put a roof over my head, not knowing the trauma that they would go through because of me."

"_Kai?" Bryan hesitantly knocked on his door, "Kai, you okay?" After still getting no response Bryan tried the door, it was unlocked. He opened the door only to yell at the scene that awaited him._

"_**SPENCER CALL AN AMBULANCE!"**_

End Chapter

I know it is short but I need to get some ideas in order and save some material in case I take too long to update .

Anyways, next chapter will be going through Kai's life after Rei and Tala left him.

Please R&R.

Thanks,

Mystiewolf


	4. Shattered Rose part 2

OMG. I am so sorry it took so long to update this story. I really don't have any big excuse either other then I am really lazy and just felt like reading stories while my two stories just sat there collecting dust. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and all those that took the time to read it. I will probably be updating more frequently now that my trip is fast approaching so make sure to keep your eyes peeled. Also be sure to check the other Authors Note at the end of the chapter.

On with Chapter 3

Flashbacks are in italics

* * *

Chapter 3: Shattered Rose II

"You tried to take your own life?" Rei whispered, "Why?"

"Why not?" Kai countered, "I had nothing. Nothing to live for. Nothing to look forward to. Why continue a hopelessly lost life?"

The other two could only sit there in absolute shock. Nothing they could say seemed right in this situation. So they just stared at Kai with-

"DON'T PITY ME!" He shouted, "Just don't."

Another silence fell upon them, until Tala worked up the courage to ask, "So what happened after that? They obviously got you to the hospital on time so then what?"

* * *

"_Now Mr. Kuznetsov_, _please make sure that Mr. Hiwatari takes it easy for the next week or so," Dr. Judy Tate said pleasantly_. _Kai glared at her as he was helped by Ivan and Spencer into an awaiting car. As soon as the door was closed the Doctor turned to Bryan and said, "Bryan that boy has been through a lot of emotional distress. As a Doctor I was reluctant to send him home with you and not to an asylum. He may try to commit suicide again Bryan, so make sure you and the other two keep an eye on him. Don't leave him alone for more than five to ten minutes."_

"_All right Dr. Tate I got it, and I will see you later. Oh and tell Max not to be a stranger, will ya?"_

"_I will, bye Bryan," with that the Doctor smiled then turned and entered the hospital._

_Bryan watched her go, then he too turned and got in the car. The ride home was... uncomfortable to say the least. Spencer and Ivan could only look between their tense companions. One stubbornly looking out the window while playing with his bandaged wrists, the other glaring at the road ahead with a vice like grip on the steering wheel. The blonde and the indigo haired men eventually caught each others eye and shared a look that screamed that this was going to be a long ride home._

_As soon as the door was opened for him, Kai strode in and was about to go upstairs to his room when Bryan's voice stopped him, "You have to eat first Kai."_

_Kai scowled at him but did come down the stairs and enter the kitchen. The three other Russians followed him in and while Spencer and Ivan got dinner ready Bryan sat down opposite Kai and gave him a look that told him to start talking_.

"_What? Don't start this crap with me. You have absolutely no clue what you have absolutely no clue what I went through. What I am going through now._

"_So that's reason enough to give up on life?" Bryan yelled slamming his fists onto the table._

_The kitchen went silent as Spencer and Ivan stopped what they were doing to watch the other two. Kai was slightly taken aback by the strong emotion from a normally stoic man. After a few seconds though he managed to find his voice, "And what exactly did you expect me to do?" he yelled back, "cry it all out, shrug and go on like nothing ever happened?"_

"_Yes. Just move on. Maybe not completely forget, but just get over it and realize that you can never go back to your comfy life. The world is a bitch Kai and it's time you realize this."_

_Spencer looked between his two friends, one was glaring across the table at the other, who's bangs covered his emotions and his reaction to what was just said. And as the blonde started to wonder if Bryan had gone a little too far, the slate haired Russian stood up and gave his lilac haired friend a glare that would make Satan run home with his tail between his legs, "And what would an emotionless fuck like you understand about my life? You just don't-"_

_a loud slap rang throughout the kitchen as Bryan stood up literally seething in his rage. Kai on the other hand just smirked_ _as he gingerly touched his now red and stinging cheek. He turned his head to regard the pale eyed man and laughed right in his face. This infuriated Bryan even more, "What in the fuck are you laughing at?"_

"_That slap was the most emotion I've ever seen you show."_

_It was at this moment that Spencer intervened, "Well that was because you were unconscious."_

"_Kai turned and gave him a quizzical look, " What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Do you have any idea how fucking worried we were when you tried to commit suicide? Any fucking idea? Ivan came home from work only to find an ambulance in his driveway and you being wheeled out the door on a stretcher us following worriedly behind. What do you think we felt then Kai? Do you really think that we wouldn't have cared?"_

_Again Kai's bangs covered his reaction. Although to be honest Kai didn't know what to feel, let alone say, "We do care about you Kai," Ivan said coming up behind his friend and laying a hand pn his shoulder, "No matter what you may think."_

* * *

Tala and Rei looked on as Kai paused and stared off into space. The seconds ticked by as the other two left kai to his thoughts. Eventually the suspense got to be too much for him, so Rei asked, "What did you end up doing?"

Kai turned his gaze back to them as if just remembering the two were there, "I ran..."

(Hahaha, If I was evil I would leave it there. But seeing as I haven't updated in forever and the day, here's a little more.)

_

* * *

The rain soaked him to the bone as the thunder boomed overhead, 'Fuck. When did this shit start?' __Kai thought as lightning flashed overhead. He had run from the house, not knowing what to do or say to the other three. He had run like a scared dog; out into the rain, not knowing where he was headed._

_He found a park, of course deserted. That was all good to him, he wanted to be alone anyway. Alone with his thoughts as his brain digested all the information he had just been given. He sat on a swing and just stayed there in the pouring rain. _

_Was it possible for him to move on? Move on and be with his new 'family'? It was a tempting thought as he so desperately craved to be loved and be apart of a family again._

_His thoughts drifted between many different subjects. From his three Russian comrades, to his former boyfriend beat friend, best friend and family. He never realized he had spent over four hours on that swing in the downpour. He never realized he had caught a slight case of hypothermia until some rather violent shivers wracked his frame. He got up from the swing only to collapse from the effort. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was his name being called out close by._

'_Tala?'_

_Kai was awakened from a rather pleasant dream in which he was wrapped in his lovers arms as they watched the sunset like they always used to. He was awakened by all to strange white lights but an all to familiar looking blonde doctor. _

"_Well Mr. Hiwatari, I honestly wasn't expecting to see you so soon. You must've really liked me," Doctor Tate snickered._

_Kai glared at her only to have her smirk at him, "What happened?" He asked, far too weakly for his liking._

"_Bryan found you at the when you suddenly collapsed and blacked out. He rushed you to the hospital where we found that you had a mild, though bordering extreme, case of hypothermia."_

_Kai let this new information sink in, but something was bothering him, "You spoke of the hospital as if I was there," he waited as the doctor nodded, "If I'm not at the hospital now then where am I?" Kai asked looking at his strange surroundings._

"_Yes well, you see Mr. Hiwatari, the doctors at the Hospital, fearing you safety, thought it would be in your best interests to be institutionalized. I must say that I agreed with them-"_

"_You sent me to a fucking mental institution?" Kai yelled at the doctor._

"_Why yes Mr. Hiwatari and we're glad to have you," Kai turned to look at the new person who had entered his room, "I am Boris Balcov and let me be the first to welcome you to The Abbey..."_

* * *

I am so sorry again that it took me so long to update this story, but like I said before I am going to be updating more often now that my vacation date is coming up. I am also happy to say that there is only going to be one more chapter (actually there may be two) of this flashback stuff and then we will go back to the present. There is probably only going to be three to four more chapters. Then I will mostly likely start Blood Filled Rose (summary has been updated in my profile) give me your opinion on if I should start it or not, it is now most definitely going to be TalaMystel as there is no fics with that pairing and hell that's what my penname stands for.

So look out for the next chapter as the angst is only just getting started. And please review, I need some motivation.

Thanks for reading,

mystiewolf


End file.
